


'til our lonely limbs collide

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (kinda), Jacking off, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, before the band, joshler - Freeform, nobody asked for it but i wrote it anyways lmao, okay so this was fun, so have fun!!! it's cute and everything i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wants to teach Josh a lesson or two about how to properly dry off after showering. They both end up needing yet another shower afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til our lonely limbs collide

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been translated to russian by [outerspacefordun](http://www.outerspacefordun.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Check it out [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4907722)!

The air is chilly and refreshing when he returns from his walk, and Tyler lazily checks his phone while taking the few steps up to his house. 

His day had been charmingly uneventful, one of the rare weekends where they're not practicing for the band, and Tyler can't say that he doesn't enjoy the time off every now and then. It gives him time to write in the daylight, and he finds that his lyrics are much more hopeful and positive then, but he isn't too sure if that is what he wants to put out there just yet, so he keeps those scribbles to himself. 

A text from Josh pops up, asking if he can come over, and Tyler stops in his tracks to reply to him, key to his house already in his hands.

„No, I'm coming to your place.“

"kk bud"

It's a spontaneous decision, but he somehow likes Josh's place better than his own, so he jumps behind the steering wheel of his car and soon pulls into Josh's street. 

The doorbell at Josh's is probably the sound he likes the most at the moment.

Meeting someone he connected to on a level much farther than just shallow shared interests and small talk was nothing that happened frequently to Tyler, so what he and Josh had found within each other was more than precious to him, even when they'd basically just known each other for about half a year. 

They were first introduced to each other at one of Tyler's shows, and they had met up the next day already, talking through the night and into the early morning, and the atmosphere was beyond description, even for him. He never really believed in the whole soulmates deal, but meeting Josh definitely had him thinking about the idea of it all – that one person that just got under your skin, that made you want to push through even when everything was crumbling beneath your fingers. 

And that would be Josh, he had eventually figured, and he just accepted it and dove into it head first, never regretting that decision even for a second.

It was both a creative and emotional connection neither of them had experienced before, and Tyler knew he was a better musician with Josh by his side, a better person even, but somehow they had ended up never getting a chance to actually work on a project together. Tyler planned to change that one day, without doubt, it just needed to be the right time and place.

He realized he'd been waiting for a solid five minutes at Josh's door now, sighing with annoyance and trying to push open the door – which actually worked, to his surprise, and he let himself in and shouted up the stairs to let Josh know he had arrived. 

There was noises coming from upstairs – Josh was probably showering, and Tyler got comfortable on the huge, old couch in the middle of the living room, playing a game of Snake while waiting for Josh to come downstairs.

A few minutes later, Josh lumbered down the stairs noisily, and Tyler almost jumped out of his skin upon the sudden intrusive sounds, only to find his friend standing in the doorframe of the living room, shirtless, with only basketball shorts on, and -

„Dude, you're still wet.“

„Yeah, 'course I am.“

„You say that as if it's a normal thing to not dry off after a shower.“

„Um, is it not?“

Josh looked genuinely surprised, and Tyler couldn't help the huff of disbelief.

„Are you for real?“

Josh shrugged and reached for a lonely shirt thrown over the armrest of the couch, putting it on – on his still wet skin! - and the water immediately soaked into the fabric.

Tyler cringed hard.

„I can't even look at you like that!“, he said reproachfully, but Josh just giggled.

„It's only water, man, calm down.“

Tyler wasn't one to calm down after being told to do exactly that, and Josh knew, so he sported a wide grin and crinkled eyes, and it was eminent that he was doing it on purpose now, flopping down on the couch really close to Tyler teasingly, rubbing his soaked shirt sleeves on his friend.

„That make you uncomfy?“

All he got in response was a whine of distress, and he started full on laughing.

„You can't be serious, Ty-Ty! It's not that bad, come on!“

Tyler strongly disagreed, shuffling on the couch to get away from Josh, but the other pulled him close again.

„Nuh-uh, no getting away from me. Conquer your fears, get out of your comfort zone“, Josh said with a pseudo-philosophical expression on his face, and Tyler let out another huff as he wiggled in place.

„This isn't funny“, he complained, but Josh didn't let it go.

Eventually, Tyler was annoyed enough to jump off of the couch, pulling Josh with him, and up the stairs they went, Josh following him semi-hesitant into the bathroom.

His friend basically yanked his shirt off of him, throwing it into the corner of the bathroom where a pile of laundry was already waiting to be done, and Josh shivered in the brisk air of the freshly ventilated room, the window still open to let out the steamy heat after his shower.

He wasn't quite sure what had happened at this exact point, but somehow he found himself being pushed back against the cold tiles of the wall, Tyler's hands propped up one each side of his head, eyes locked, and Tyler looked terrifyingly determined.

„Are you – what are you trying to do?“

„Teach you a lesson about how to properly dry off after a shower“, Tyler growled and reached for a towel that was hanging from a hook close to them, and his hands were on Josh's body before the other had a chance to object.

Weirdly enough, Josh found the whole situation to be somewhere between hilarious and weirdly sexy, to see Tyler all growly and dominant, being shoved into the wall forcefully, and he couldn't help the hardly suppressed moan as Tyler started to dry off his chest with calculated, long swipes, his thoughts running wild into places they'd never been to before when it came to his friend. 

Tyler gave him a cocked eyebrow, taking a step back and fixing his eyes on Josh's crotch. 

„Uh, that's, um...“, he struggled for words, and Josh went crimson red like a tomato.

„Uh, sorry? I don't know if that's... uh.“

There wasn't much he could say, burning hot face as he struggled to hide his half-hard dick in his more than impractical basketball shorts, but Tyler stopped him with a hand flat on his chest.

„No, that's.. that's okay, Josh. I mean -“

His usually so eloquent friend was seemingly lost for words too, and the silence that followed their short conversation was heavy and thick as a blanket, suffocating them both, but neither of them dared to move.

Eventually, Josh decided it was time to do something, so he broke the silence with clearing his throat, then out of the blue lunging forward – shaking lips pressing to Tyler's with force, and it only lasted a few seconds before Tyler yanked his head back.

For a brief moment, Josh was sure he'd ruined everything, destroyed their friendship in the blink of an eye with one rash movement and one inappropriate boner, and he felt like choking, apologizing, anything, shouting at himself in his mind, just frickin' say something, Josh!

But only seconds later, rough hands were intertwining in his damp hair, pulling him forward to reconnect their lips, and his eyes were screwed shut as stubble grazed across his freshly shaved face, slightly chapped lips moving against his, and his mind went blank.

There wasn't anything like kissing a guy, Josh found, nothing to compare it to, the feeling of roughness and scratchiness that came with it, like a needle on vinyl -- even though Tyler's hands were soft and his lips were mostly smooth, and Josh realized that he couldn't recall ever having had a better kiss.

Maybe it was just because it was Tyler and their friendship was beyond anything he ever experienced, but for a first kiss, it was definitely far too enjoyable, no trace of weirdness or awkwardness, and his hands roamed Tyler's chest by now, struggling to pull his shirt up and over his head.

Tyler realized what he was trying to do and helped, shrugging out of his shirt hastily, reconnecting their lips again, pushing up against Josh's naked chest as he moaned into the kiss, their hips grinding against each other helplessly, already far too caught up in the act. 

When Tyler's hand sneaked into his basketball shorts, Josh sobbed out a desperate whine, pushing himself up into the friction of slender fingers closing around his dick, and his head fell back against the cold tiles.

His friend definitely knew what he was doing, long, rhythmical strokes, thumb drawing over the head, and Josh could already feel the familiar heat of the oncoming climax build up in his stomach. 

„Dude, I – I'm --“

Tyler understood, slowing his movements while yanking his own jeans open, almost falling over and against Josh as he tried to get rid of them with one hand, and for a few moments, both of them were just panting heavily while trying to jump out of their remaining clothes.

Soon enough, they had both stripped down, taking in the surreal moment for some seconds, staring at each other hungrily, breaths catching in their throats as Tyler let a single finger draw soft patterns down Josh's chest. 

„God, I want you so much“, Josh breathed, and Tyler took that as a sign to throw himself forward again, their lips crashing together, and his hands were back in Josh's hair as he bucked his hips against Josh's, their dicks rubbing against each other in the most mind-numbing way, and Tyler moaned into his mouth, the vibration of the sounds shivering through their bodies pushing them both even closer to the edge.

Josh let one hand fall from Tyler's neck, wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks, strong, surprisingly collected strokes as he started to jack them off, and Tyler's face was one of pure bliss as he kept whimpering beautiful melodies against Josh's jawline, completely caught up in the pleasure.

He could feel Tyler whimpering against him, bucking his hips up involuntarily as he tried to bury himself further into Josh's chest, and the synched movements were enough to tip Josh over.

He came hard against his own and Tyler's stomach, crying out Tyler's name as his muscles clenched and he fell forward, panting heavily, hands stuttering to a halt as his mind went dark, his every nerve centered on the waves of pleasure making his body shudder.

Tyler sobbed out an almost frustrated growl, and Josh realized his friend must've been close enough too, but without the strokes from his hands, he had been left high and dry, and Josh's eyes grew wide.

„Oh, gosh, sorry!“

„Don't – don't say that, just – do something“, Tyler whimpered, pushing himself up and into Josh's hand still wrapped around them.

His legs were trembling and he felt like lying down after his orgasm had washed through him, but Josh somehow managed to resume the movements of his hand, even increasing the pace as he jacked Tyler off, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Tyler's neck as he sucked small lovebites into it, and he knew he was coming undone a second before it actually happened.

Tyler's body was easily enough to read, shoulders falling forward as his whole body collapsed into itself, violently shaking as he came all over himself and Josh's hand, arms and legs stiff, his muscles clenching beneath his skin, and the high pitched moan accompanying it – the probably most beautiful sight Josh had ever laid eyes on unfolded before him, and he carefully pulled Tyler against his chest, his hand still moving slowly and softly as he soothed his friend through his climax.

 

They stood still for what felt like hours, maybe even days, cum dripping down their legs and onto the floor tiles, neither of them moving except for their chests heaving with their breathing, and the silence started to ring in Josh's ears.

„We should probably clean this up“, he finally suggested, mumbling into the skin where his head was still buried against Tyler, and he could feel Tyler nod.

„Or we take a shower.“

„Even better.“

Josh didn't feel like letting go of Tyler yet, but they somehow managed to draw away from each other to climb into the shower, and soon enough, the hot water running down their bodies had washed away every last trace of what they'd done.

Suddenly, Tyler started to chuckle.

„What now?“

„If we keep doing this, we'll never stop showering again. You never dry off, I get angry, we end up doing, uh, this? How will we ever stop that?“

Josh just shook his head with disbelief, then joined Tyler in his giddish laughter.

„You're such an idiot“, he simply said, pressing a happy kiss to Tyler's nose. 

„But I'm your idiot“, Tyler added with a thoughtful expression, and Josh really, really liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y'all!!
> 
> as always, prompt me at badkittyjosh.tumblr.com


End file.
